


The Same Old Magic

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Feels, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Usually, the Winter Soldier's mind was blank.For the prompt: magic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	The Same Old Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat far-fetched use of the prompt, but I simply didn't feel like going literal. ;)

Usually, the Winter Soldier's mind was blank. Usually, the only thing that existed for him was his mission. Usually, he wasn't even a person, just an asset. The Asset. Therefore, looking at the blonde, blue-eyed man with his impossibly broad shoulders, who for some reason insisted on fighting with a shield, should have meant nothing. Changed nothing.

Instead it changed everything. His mind suddenly filled with flickering images, almost too fast for him to capture. His body fell into the familiar rhythm of fighting, but even that was different. Because the stranger, his Mission, mirrored him easily, making their fight feel almost like a dance.

"I'll take you dancing." The voice in his head sounded like his own, yet nothing like it. The person he said it to had the same determined blue eyes as his opponent, but was about half his size, scrawny, and roused a fierce protectiveness in the Asset that startled him. 

He jumped, rolled, and felt his mask give way. Getting up, he met the Mission's stunned stare. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was flooded with sudden emotion.

"Bucky?" the blue-eyed man asked.

The Asset raised his gun - but the magic had already happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.


End file.
